At Long Last
by craziicheery
Summary: SasukexReader One-shot


At Long Last Sasuke Uchiha One-shot

**At Long Last **Sasuke Uchiha One-shot

"Tell me where you go from now on; this isn't a one man job." A raven haired man demanded of his younger partner, (first name), (last name).

"Well, I didn't think you cared, you cold-hearted pig." You retaliated. This was usual for you two; the both of you would quarrel and fight it out later on in the day during training. You were new to the village and your skills in the arts of a ninja were beyond excellent. The current hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, thought it'd be best that every ninja had at least one partner when becoming a jonin. It was much safer that way. Life in Konoha was becoming harder, many allies were found out to be enemies, some children were becoming scared of living life as a ninja, and ties with other villages were loosely unraveling.

Today was one day out of the week in which you'd both take a break from ninja training and just relax around town. There were no worries of an attack on the village, it was close to Christmas time and the village people were too cheery to think negative thoughts. "Let's go eat some ramen." You suggested. Just like Naruto you were practically married to the noodles and soup. Maybe that was a reason you and Naruto were such good friends. You two had met at the ramen stand at the age of fourteen when you were traveling the world in search of a meaning for your life. You loved Konoha and its people so much you decided to settle down in the village hidden in the leaves.

"Alright." Sasuke spoke. Over the years, after he returned to Konoha, Sasuke learned that revenge wasn't the most important thing in the world. However, he never spoke of why he truly returned from the Sound Village four years ago. When someone asked, he'd mumble something and slightly turn a pink hue. He wouldn't look into the asker's eyes, afraid he'd be showing a sign of some feeling he didn't allow himself to experience.

"What're you doing for Christmas?" you asked curiously. Usually during this time of year Sasuke would leave for a one man mission, but you had convinced Naruto to lay Sasuke off for the year.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Nothing, huh? Spend Christmas with me, it'll be fun." You were known to throw great Christmas parties every year. You only invited a specific group of people. People you hadn't spent time with in a long time or people you wanted to get to know more. To add to that you're cooking skills were also excellent, cooking up the best holiday dishes once a year. Adding to that, you had good taste in presents, knowing what to give another depending on personality and usage. After those special get-togethers, you would visit others' homes to give them presents you had bought for them, like the children in the orphanage.

"Is this an invite to one of those great parties I keep hearing about?" he asked you, somewhat in a mocking manner.

"You've heard about them? That doesn't matter, I've always invited you, but you're always busy, and since you're not this time, come over." You tried convincing him.

Hopefully it would work and if it didn't oh well. It wasn't that much of a loss, you saw the man everyday of your life, and you or he wouldn't be missing out on anything.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded. You smiled brightly, you may have had a bad temper, but you weren't a bad person.

"It'll be great, promise!" you practically skipped all the way to the ramen stand for dinner that night, and right behind you was a trailing Sasuke.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

"Welcome everyone!" you gladly announced it looked like everyone was having a blast. Everyone had smiles, there was chatter in the house rooms, and people were arranging the presents under the tree. Those were signs of a Christmas going well. Sasuke on the other hand, you noticed, was brooding quietly in a guestroom. Well, at least that's where you thought he went. You saw him disappear into the hall only a few minutes ago right after the party started. _Maybe he isn't much of a socializer, _you thought. He didn't speak much when you two were with friends, and he didn't do well with kind words to people he worked for. _Is he having a good time?_ , you wondered. Excusing yourself, you left into the dimly lit hallway to enter your bedroom. When you reached your bedroom door, you were suddenly rushed inside by a pair of arms. The bedroom door shut and you pushed against it. Before your brain could process the situation, you felt a pair of lips on yours. They were soft and tender, gentle with yours, like the person dreamt about this day every night of his life. _What's going on? _, you inwardly screamed.

The kiss only lasted a mere ten seconds, when the stranger backed away; you were too shocked to believe. Standing in front of you was the man, whom took your first kiss, a person you knew all too well, and a man you spent time with everyday. Sasuke Uchiha stood before you on your bedroom floor. "S-Sasuke?" you stuttered, it couldn't be, but maybe you wanted to believe it. You met him in your years of fifteen. He immediately became friends with you surprisingly, and then you noticed yourself staring at him from afar when you trained individually. You felt yourself lonely every time he was away, you wanted to hold him next to you when you were lying in your tent with his right next to yours, and it taunted you like a thread to a needle. Maybe, you wanted to be more than friends with Sasuke, maybe you took advantage of your partnership with him, and maybe you smiled everyday knowing you got to see Sasuke first thing in the morning. That's when you thought that …. Life _was _Sasuke.

"You promised me I'd have fun." He smiled. You were shocked; did Sasuke just say something like that? "I was glad to find out Naruto didn't have a mission for me this year. Even happier when you invited me to the party. I can't take this anymore, ." He took a seat on your bed, "Do you want to know why I came back to Konoha?"

This was an opportunity to hear a deep secret from Sasuke, to see what he was really like inside. You had days you believed he was nothing but a power hungry monsters, and other days you thought he was the kindest person on Earth. Man did he confuse the hell out of you. You shyly nodded, half-scared, half-excited of what he was going to do next. You took a seat next to him on your comfy bed, the place where you wished Sasuke was with you the most. "I saw a girl in the woods one day, the most interesting thing I saw, she was full of life and joy, and I learned so much from just watching her, not even having any sort of deep connection. For a month I paid attention to her and one night I woke up to the thought of her never being in that same forest again. The next day I followed her she fled all the way to Konoha, then I had a new dream, opposite of revenge. The hatred inside me wanted to kill this girl, who made me feel worthless, made me feel inexistent, like I held no importance to the place I lived in. I learned she settled in Konoha a year later, that's why I came back."

You never heard a story like this before. It was like some tragic fairy-tale. At once you were feeling sorry for him then the next you were sad for yourself, Sasuke hand another woman he cared about, "Did you ever find her again?" you asked shakily.

Sasuke pinned you to your bed in a second, he rested on top of you as you lied on your back. His face close to yours, "You were her." He suddenly kissed you again.

"Wait, what?" you questioned after the kiss.

"You're the girl from the woods, traveling around the dirt paths and among the trees. And even you knew you were all alone you had a smile every day. You had happy thoughts, and I was jealous of you. I even wanted to kidnap you, make you live with me in the Sound Village, but I knew you couldn't live with me happily under those circumstances. Thoughts of you never escaped me, especially at night. I couldn't hold in the feeling any longer, I just had to do it tonight. I'm sorry if I ruined the party for you." he stood to leave.

"Wait Sasuke! I-I don't want you to go." you stood up and hugged him to you, your head to his chest as you cried. "Don't worry these are happy tears." you mumbled into his chest, his hand to the back of your head stroking lovingly.

I guess, _at long last_, everyone finds that one thing or person that makes them cry happy tears sometimes...


End file.
